El lastre del miedo
by Sylvia Pewterschmidt
Summary: Elsa huye del reino de Arendelle cuando sus poderes se descubren un día antes de su coronación por accidente. Ahora, la princesa Anna debe reinar sola y buscar a su hermana Elsa al mismo tiempo, quien no quiere volver. Mientras tanto, una amenaza se cierne sobre Arendelle. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Derechos de autor:** Frozen y todos los personajes pertenecen a Disney. Al publicar esto no obtengo ningún beneficio. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

Nuestra historia comienza en el reino de Arendelle, en el año 1826. Los habitantes del reino viven tranquilamente bajo el reinado de sus queridos monarcas. El rey Agnarr y la reina Iduna, junto a sus dos hijas: la princesa Elsa y la princesa Anna, pertenecen a la familia real de Arendelle. A pesar de ser jóvenes monarcas, los reyes siempre estaban trabajando para mantener la estabilidad en el reino. Y eso justo estaban haciendo en este momento.

El rey Agnarr estaba en el pasillo enfrente de su hija mayor, Elsa, de 8 años.

—Pero papá, no quiero ir a estas reuniones tan aburridas, sólo quiero ir con Anna a jugar —dijo la pequeña Elsa a su padre. Ambos parados frente a las grandes puertas que daban directamente al salón de reuniones.

—No Elsa, debes estar presente en todas estas reuniones. Vas a ser la próxima reina que dirigirá el reino cuando tu madre y yo no estemos. Debes formarte para futura reina, una reina perfecta —sentenció el rey firmemente. Aunque luego relajó el gesto. —Pero si llevas bien la reunión dejaré que vayas a jugar toda la tarde entera con Anna. ¿Qué te parece eso? —.

La cara de Elsa se iluminó por completo ante la propuesta de su padre. No podía negarse, aunque tampoco tenía otra elección. Elsa asintió con la cabeza efusivamente, claramente ansiosa de que terminara la reunión que no había empezado aún.

—Compórtate como una princesa, Elsa, siempre es recomendable dar una buena impresión al inicio —.

Elsa se calmó poniendo las manos delante y adoptó una elegante postura que estuvo practicando con su padre hace unas semanas. Su padre le dio una sonrisa. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

—Rey Agnarr de Arendelle. Princesa Elsa de Arendelle —anunció Kai, el mayordomo.

Ambos entraron cuando pronunciaron sus nombres. Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos, mirándolos fijamente. Importantes militares y Lores ocupaban el lado derecho de la mesa. Los consejeros del rey ocupaban la izquierda. Y justo al final, un sitio libre acompañado de otro más, indicaba la posición del monarca y su hija. La reunión había comenzado.

Un señor elegantemente uniformado se levantó para recibir al monarca y su hija.

—General Archibald Campbell, del ejército británico —se presentó formalmente haciendo una reverencia. —Vengo en representación del Rey Guillermo IV del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña. Les comunico la más sincera disculpa de nuestro rey por no asistir, los problemas con las Indias requieren toda su atención en estos momentos —.

El monarca y su hija tomaron asiento. Elsa observó a todos los hombres en la sala. Todos desconocidos, salvo algunos integrantes del Consejo de Ancianos que asesoraban a su padre. Parece que todos en la sala salvo ella conocen el motivo. ¿Porqué su padre tiene que traerla aquí?. Elsa ya sabía la respuesta: formación para futura reina de Arendelle. Desde que sus padres conocieron los poderes de Elsa se preocuparon por su futuro. Si Elsa se controlaba a sí misma como reina podría controlar sus poderes en público, esa fue la solución a la que llegaron sus padres.

—Lord Campbell, tengo entendido que ese problema con las Indias es el motivo de esta reunión —dijo el rey Agnarr.

—Así, rey Agnarr, necesitamos toda que ayuda que puedan ofrecernos en estos momentos de necesidad. Estamos al final de la guerra, pero nos faltan hombres para terminarla —.

—Puedo suministrarles hombres y navíos para Birmania, entraran por las costas. Pero no puedo ceder por que sí, aunque estamos en paz con los reinos vecinos, no puedo asegurar que nuestro rey Federico VI entre en guerra, recientemente nos separamos los que quedábamos de la Unión de Kalmar —dijo el monarca.

La reunión parecía un tira y afloja por ambas partes. Elsa empezaba a aburrirse ya.

* * *

En el otro extremo del castillo, Anna esperaba ansiosa a que Elsa terminara la reunión y poder jugar. Hoy Anna tenía ganas de hacer una pelea de bolas de nieves, aunque era verano, su hermana era capaz de crear nieve e hielo con sus propias manos. Los reyes no dejaban que Elsa mostrara sus poderes en público, pero si podía usarlos con Anna en privado ya que por ahora son inofensivos.

—No puedo más con este aburrimiento —exclamó la pequeña Anna llevándose las manos a la cabeza. —¿Por qué tiene que ir Elsa a esas largas reuniones? —.

—La princesa Elsa debe prepararse para ser la futura reina —respondió Gerda a la niña. Gerda llevaba bastante tiempo sirviendo en el castillo y a la familia real de Arendelle, vio crecer y cuidó de las pequeñas princesas. No llegaba a entender cómo el rey enseñaba a su hija desde tan temprano.

—Papá y mamá también me preparan para reina y no son tan exigentes conmigo. ¿Y porqué me preparan si Elsa va a ser la reina? —preguntó Anna inocentemente.

—En caso de que algo que le ocurra a la princesa Elsa, usted ocuparía su lugar —dijo Gerda, pero al ver la expresión de miedo que cruzaba la cara de la niña, intentó remediarlo. —Pero sólo si le llega a pasar algo, cosa que es casi imposible. Elsa va a estar genial, no debe preocuparse por eso Alteza —.

—Por supuesto que no le va a pasar nada, Gerda, porque yo como su hermana pequeña voy a cuidarla ante todos los problemas. Yo soy tan valiente como Juana de Arcos —.

Entonces a Anna se le ocurrió una idea para pasar el tiempo. Siempre le han encantado las historias de caballeros y batallas. Anna se podía pasar las horas viendo los retratos de aquellos antiguos reyes que gobernaron Arendelle. Algunos mejor que otros. Aunque para Anna los mejores monarcas son su padre y su madre.

—Gerda vamos a ver todos esos cuadros que hay en el salón de la segunda planta, por favor —exclamó animadamente Anna.

—Claro, princesa Anna —respondió Gerda sonriendo.

* * *

Elsa terminó de hacer una reverencia al último Lord del Imperio Británico. Esperó a que su padre terminara de hablar con el General Campbell sobre los términos de la petición de ayuda. Cuando terminó, su padre se dirigió hacia Elsa con una sonrisa en el rostro. Agnarr estaba orgulloso de su hija. Siempre lo había estado.

—Lo has echo muy bien Elsa, si debes sacar algo en claro de hoy es que siempre hay que prestar ayuda a aliados potenciales, ellos te ayudarán cuando tú la necesites —dijo el rey Agnarr a su hija. La reina se acercó por detrás a su marido. Iduna besó con dulzura a su marido en los labios y sonrió a su hija.

—¿Pero entendiste la raíz del problema? —preguntó el rey entrecerrando los ojos levemente.

Elsa se puso nerviosa. Ella prestó atención a todo lo que esos importantes señores debatieron, pero obviamente no entendía gran cosa. No había entendido claramente el problema entre el Imperio Británico y el Birmano. Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba Birmania.

—Cariño no seas tan severo con Elsa, por supuesto que ha entendido el problema —dijo la reina tiernamente. —Ya puedes irte Elsa, ve a jugar con tu hermana Anna —.

Agnarr miró fijamente a su hija pero no dijo nada. Elsa hizo una leve reverencia antes de despedirse. Cuando giró en la esquina del pasillo y cuando estuvo a salvo de la mirada de su padre, salió a correr en dirección a la segunda planta, donde probablemente estaría su hermana. Elsa sabía que su hermana siempre iba a ver los cuadros de todos esos reyes. Y cuando llegó no estaba equivocada. Allí estaba Anna con Gerda.

—¡Hola Anna, hola Gerda! —exclamó Elsa mientras corría para abrazar fuertemente a su hermana Anna.

—¡Hola Elsa!, ¿ves ese señor a caballo en el cuadro? —dijo Anna señalando un cuadro que retrataba a un hombre con capa que señalaba montando a caballo, el cual se alzaba sobre sus patas traseras. —¡Cruzó los Alpes con todo su ejército! Ni siquiera sé donde esta eso, pero tuvo que molar un montón —.

Elsa rió ante el comentario de su hermana. Pero recordó lo que su padre le dijo.

—Anna, papá nos ha dejado toda la tarde libre. Hoy no tienen que hacer nada más, ¡así que el salón del trono es todo nuestro para jugar! —.

—Vamos a hacer un batalla de bolas y después un muñeco de nieve —susurró Anna a su hermana Elsa. Kai y Gerda eran los más cercanos del servicio a la familia real, pero no sabían sobre los poderes de Elsa.

Las hermanas se despidieron de Gerda. Anna salió a correr por el pasillo mientras tiraba de su hermana. Elsa iba por detrás mandándola a callar sin mucho éxito.

* * *

Anna se sentó en el suelo poyándose en la fría puerta. Esa maldita puerta que la separaba de su hermana. Había pasado ya dos meses desde que Elsa se encerró en su nueva habitación. Los reyes no daban ninguna explicación a su hija Anna, sólo que Elsa no se encontraba bien. A esto se le suma el cierre total con el exterior que sufrió el castillo, y la reducción de personal.

Anna observaba a escondidas como sus padres entraban frecuentemente a la habitación, su padre más veces que su madre, ya que ella salía llorando las mayoría de las veces. Su padre entraba y salía muy serio de la habitación. Los monarcas se ocupaban también de su hija menor, pero el ambiente familia había cambiado. Todo estaba un poco más frío.

Esto no impidió a Anna ir a ver a su hermana Elsa e intentar que salga a jugar con ella.

—¿Quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve? —dijo por tercera vez en lo que llevaba de día.

No hubo respuesta. Después de unos minutos, Anna tuvo que levantarse para irse a la cama aunque, creyó escuchar un leve sollozo que provenía de dentro de la habitación.

* * *

Pues aquí está el primer capítulo. El año no me lo ha sacado de debajo de la manga, en el mapa que aparece en Frozen Fever tiene el año en la esquina superior, sólo he ido restando a través de los pocos datos que se nos da hasta llegar a los 8 años que tiene Elsa en este capítulo. La Primera Guerra Anglo-Birmana fue real, y el General Campbell también. La Unión de Kalmar es real, pero sólo hasta 1525, Suecia se separa pero Noruega y Dinamarca siguen unidos hasta 1814. Oficialmente no es Unión de Kalmar es ese momento, pero les dejo el nombre porque me mola. Por cierto, las relaciones entre el Imperio Británico y Noruega no tengo ni idea de como eran, Noruega parece que va a su bola por ahí arriba.

El cuadro que señala Anna también existe, es el de Napoleón cruzando los Alpes, de Jacques-Louis David, por si a alguien quiere echarle un vistazo. Aquí casi todo va a ser real. Tuve que inventarme algo para crear conflicto en los capítulos de más adelante, básicamente porque no había ninguna confrontación por ahí arriba.

Me salté el momento del incidente de Elsa y Anna, ya sabemos todos lo que pasa.

Muchas gracias por leer, dejen un comentario para saber si les gustó.

 _Corto y cierro._


	2. Chapter 2

**Derechos de autor:** Frozen y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Disney. No obtengo ningún beneficio. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

Diez años pasaron de aquel fatídico día. Diez años desde que Elsa y Anna eran mejores amigas. Sí, seguían siendo hermanas porque eso es de nacimiento, pero la amistad se forja con el contacto y el afecto. Y eso era algo que ellas no podían conseguir en este momento. Para Anna, ir todos los días varias veces a la puerta de su hermana no era una causa perdida. Y para Elsa, todos los días debía aguantar silenciosamente la agonía que en su interior surgió hace diez años.

—¿Elsa?, sé que estás ahí dentro. Aunque tampoco sales a muchos sitios, ¿no? —bromeó Anna.

Silencio.

—Hablando de salir a sitios... recuérdame no ir a España de vacaciones. Ahora la guerra la van ganando los liberales. ¡¿Y sabes qué?! Hubo un motín en La Granja hacia la familia real de allí hace tres meses. Es está poniendo fea la cosa—Más silencio es la respuesta. — ¿Hoy no tienes ganas de hablar sobre la actualidad?, ningún problema —.

Anna tenía la espalda apoyada en la puerta mientras pensaba. ¿Cómo podía hacer que respondiera sólo una vez?. Ya lo había conseguido en otras ocasiones, pero hoy está siendo especialmente difícil.

—¿Tienes hambre?, creo que los cocineros estaban preparando chocolate porque alguien se comió los pocos que tenían guardados —rió Anna con tono culpable. —Si quieres puedo infiltrarme en las cocinas reales y adquirir sin el permiso previo un cuenco de delicioso chocolate. Los compartiré contigo, no te preocupes por eso —.

Hubo una larga pausa.

—Papá ha dado órdenes de tener vigilado el pasillo de la cocina. Creo que te han fichado —dijo una leve voz desde dentro de la habitación. ¡Sí, lo había conseguido!. Anna consiguió que hablara con ella. La gran mayoría de las veces la conversación era entre la puerta y Anna, pero hoy es distinto. La alegría inundó a Anna por completo.

—Nunca me podrán pillar —respondió Anna con excesiva arrogancia.

—Te lo digo enserio Anna, han ampliado la ronda nocturna de la guardia de palacio —dijo Elsa desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Ahora gracias a mi topo en la cumbre real no me pillaran —bromeó Anna. Disfrutaba bromear con su hermana sobre cosas triviales. Antes de que se separaran, Elsa y Anna bajaban a la cocina cuando todo el castillo dormía para poder comer chocolate. Aunque Elsa siempre intentaba disuadir a su hermana, al final terminaba siendo cómplice.

Anna se lo estaba pasando en grande, a pesar de las tímidas respuestas de Elsa, hasta que llegó su padre a la habitación de su hermana mayor.

—Anna por favor, ya hemos hablado muchas veces antes, debes dejar a tu hermana Elsa estudiar —dijo su padre al verla sentada en el suelo.

—Pero no todo es estudiar, también hay que descansar —respondió Anna molesta. Ya estaba harta de recibir la misma respuesta por parte de su padre.

—Déjalo Anna, vete ya —intervino Elsa desde el otro lado. Ya le hizo daño en el pasado a causa de su maldición, y no quería que su padre castigara a su hermana por su culpa.

Anna iba a replicar pero al ver la mirada que le lanzó su padre se calló. Se levantó con orgullo y marchó por el pasillo hasta desaparecer por la esquina.

El rey Agnarr abrió la puerta y entró.

* * *

—¿Hablaste con Anna? —espetó el rey. —Se supone que estás aquí para que no descubra tus poderes, Elsa —.

—Pero es mi hermana. Viene todos los días para intentar hablar conmigo y lo que recibe es mi silencio. Mi alma se destroza cuando no puedo responderle, y tiene que irse porque lo único que recibe de mí es silencio. Quiero salir de esta habitación para poder abrazarla y hablar con ella —dijo Elsa con voz temblorosa. La habitación empezaba a congelarse. —¡Pero no puedo, no puedo porque vivo con el miedo de hacerle daño con mis poderes! —.

Los reyes también sufrían interiormente al ver a sus hijas separadas, pero es lo mejor para las dos. Su padre iba a abrazar a su hija, pero Elsa se alejó hacia la pared. De la nada surgieron picos de hielo del suelo que apuntaban directamente a Elsa. La mayoría de la sala estaba congelada en este instante.

—Y también tengo miedo de hacerte daño a ti, a mamá, y a todos —dijo Elsa mientras observaba sus manos enguantadas con odio.

—Hija mía, aquí estamos tu madre y yo para ayudarte en todo, te estamos ayudando a controlarlos —dijo Agnarr mientras agarraba cariñosamente las manos de su hija —No has de sentir —.

—No han de saber —respondió Elsa sonriendo levemente.

* * *

La cena de los viernes transcurría en el comedor principal. Los monarcas no tenían un horario definido para la cena debido al exceso de trabajo. Así que cada miembro de la familia cenaba por separado. Para remediar esto, la reina organizaba todos los viernes una cena en donde todos debían estar presente para comer juntos. La familia real disfrutaba de este día excepto Elsa. El miedo de hacer daño a su hermana con sus poderes era superior a sentimiento de pasar un rato con Anna.

Anna no veía el sentido de comer en el comedor principal. La habitación poseía una larga mesa para unas sesentas personas. Y unas altas sillas con exceso de decoración la acompañaba por ambos lados. ¿Sesenta sillas para cuatro personas?, al final siempre acaban sentados en el extremo.

—Bueno Anna —empezó la reina Iduna. —¿Qué has estado haciendo hoy? —.

—Estuve montando a mi caballo Strand —dijo Anna. —Llegamos hasta el lago galopando. Es realmente rápido —.

La reina resopló. —Se supone que debes tener gracia y ser sofisticada. Y eso no se consigue montando a caballo —.

—Creo que eso ya lo hemos intentado cariño, y ser sofisticada no el punto fuerte de Anna. Déjala que cabalgue, se le da muy bien —intervino el rey. Elsa sonrió por lo bajo, sabía de sobra que Anna no destacaba en esas cosas.

—No te rías de mí por lo bajo, Elsa. Quiero verte cabalgando un caballo, y veremos si eres tan elegante ahí arriba —bromeó Anna.

Elsa soltó los cubiertos con las manos enguantadas. —Existen los carruajes, Anna, no hace falta ir encima de un caballo —respondió mientras intentaba no reírse, pero los gestos de la cara la delataban.

—¡Te estás riendo de ti misma! —rió Anna también. Los reyes se miraban entre ellos al ver a sus dos hijas felices. Elsa seguía con miedo, pero lo guardó en su interior, ahora quería disfrutar con su hermana.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron. El mensajero real entró con una carta en la mano. La entregó al rey Agnarr y se marchó haciendo una reverencia. Las puertas se cerraron.

—Es enviada desde el Reino de Iliria. Normalmente es el Imperio Austriaco quien envía las reuniones oficiales —dijo el monarca. Rompió el sello y la abrió.

 _A V.M, D. Agnarr de Arendelle. Rey de Arendelle._

 _Nos entristece informaros que el ilustre D. Carlos X de Francia, antiguo Rey de Francia y de Navarra, perteneciente a la Casa Borbón. Falleció en el término de Gorizia, Ilira con fecha a 6 de Noviembre a 1836. Sepa V.M que habéis sido convocado, usted y vuestra esposa, a la ceremonia de entierro de S.M que tendrá lugar en Nova Gorica, dentro de una semana. Esperamos vuestra asistencia._

 _Un cordial saludo a V.M y vuestra familia._

El rey entregó la carta a su esposa.

—¡Kai, venga un momento! —ordenó el rey. Al momento, Kai entró en el comedor hasta llegar al lado del monarca. —¿Podéis preparar un navío con rumbo al Reino de Iliria para mañana? —.

—Por supuesto su Alteza, lo tendrá para mañana. ¿Algo más? —.

—Nada más Kai, muchas gracias —dijo Agnarr. Kai se retiró para que todo esté preparado para mañana.

—¿Qué ha pasado papá? —preguntó Anna.

—Ha fallecido Carlos de Francia. Mañana zarparemos para su entierro. Volveremos en unas dos semanas aproximadamente. El trayecto es bastante largo —.

Anna se levantó de la silla y fue a abrazar a sus padres a modo de despedida. —Yo doy las despedidas ahora, que os gusta madrugar y yo ni con un terremoto me despierto —bromeó Anna. —¡Nos vemos en dos semanas! —exclamó. —Yo me tengo que ir ya a dormir, cuidaos mucho —.

Anna salió del comedor cerrando la puerta.

Ahora era el turno de Elsa para preocuparse. ¿Dos semanas sola?, sus padres eran quienes le ayudaban para ocultar sus poderes. —¿Tenéis que iros? —preguntó Elsa preocupada.

—Tranquila Elsa, no te pasará nada. Confiamos en ti. Volveremos en dos semanas —la tranquilizó su padre. —Sólo recuerda comportarte correctamente —.

Elsa miró a sus padres y sonrió levemente.

* * *

La noticia del hundimiento del navío en donde iban a bordo los reyes corrió como la pólvora por todo Arendelle. Los habitantes del reino estaban devastados. Los monarcas Agnarr e Iduna eran muy queridos por todos, ya que hacían todo lo posible para el reino. Pero donde peor lo estaban pasando era en el castillo. Sobre todo sus dos hijas. El entierro de los monarcas fue en las colinas cercanas al acantilado. El cielo, gris y lluvioso, parecía ir acorde con los ánimos de los asistentes.

Los susurros corrieron al inicio del entierro al ver que la princesa Elsa no se presentó con su hermana, y esto hizo que la gente se sorprendiera.

—Elsa, por favor, abre la puerta —susurró Anna junto a la puerta. —No te he visto desde que se marcharon —.

Anna escuchaba claramente los sollozos de Elsa e intentó abrir la puerta. El cerrojo no estaba echado pero la puerta no abrió. La entrada a la habitación nunca estuvo bloqueada por parte de su hermana ya que Anna siempre respetó la intimidad de Elsa. Esto dejó confusa a Anna y volvió a intentar abrirla, pero esta vez con más fuerza obteniendo el mismo resultado. La pelirroja se quedó mirando la puerta con ojos llorosos.

Desde la perspectiva del interior de la habitación era normal que Anna no pudiera abrir la puerta. La habitación entera, desde el suelo hasta el techo, estaba congelada. Elsa estaba llorando sentada en el suelo al lado de unas estacas de hielo. Los copos de nieve estaban suspendidos en el aire reflejando su dolor.

—El llanto no podrá curar la herida de tu corazón Elsa. No todo está perdido aún, todavía nos tenemos a nosotras —llamó Anna desde el otro lado. Puso la mano en la fría puerta, sintiendo su aspereza. —No llores más, estoy aquí contigo —.

Pero Elsa no podía permitirse dejar pasar a su hermana y que lo descubra todo. Su mundo empezaba a desmoronarse poco a poco. Las dos únicas personas en las que confiaba están muertas y no volverán en dos semanas, ya no podrán ayudarla nunca más. Elsa se agarró las manos enguantadas mientras las lágrimas caían sobre los guantes.

* * *

Pues aquí está el segundo ya. Ya sabéis que todos los acontecimientos históricos aquí son ciertos, cuando no lo sean o algo cambie en la versión original lo avisaré. Carlos X se exilia, por eso muere por ahí lejos. Una aclaración, el Reino de Ilira existió y fue una anexión del Imperio Austriaco, por eso el rey lo nombra. Me ha encantado escribir la carta como antaño jaja. Tuve que ponerle un motivo de la salida de los reyes, no podían morir así porque sí mis monarcas favoritos de Disney. Aunque sea irónico que mueran por ir a un entierro, lo sé.

En el siguiente capítulo ya empieza el problema, espero tenerlo pronto para que lo disfrutéis. Muchas gracias por leer, vosotros sabéis que os quiero. Espero que os haya gustado. Saludos.

 _Corto y cierro._


End file.
